Big Family 8: The Second Generation
Lucky: For seven seasons, many new and old Houseguests have competed season-after-season. But now, since I bet the entire viewing world is tired of these Houseguests, it's time to bring in a new generation. Sixteen all new Houseguests will enter the house and experience, Big Family 8: The Second Generation! Houseguests: #Carmelina - The Quiet Bookworm -XXSolarEclipseXX #Gerald - The Upfront Strategist -XXSolarEclipseXX #Jessica - The Devious Diva - Dianted #Carter - The Bubbly Delight - Dianted #Kat - The Crazy Girl - Dawntdrotifan #Lydia - The Country Girl - Dawntdrotifan #Estelle - The Fierce Granny - Zannabanna #Sasha - The Vivacious Competitor - Zannabanna #Yin - The Psychopath - Conker511 #Mabel - The YouTube Host - NanoPower512 #Fiona - The Dangerous Criminal - NanoPower512 #Dreyk - The Information Manipulator - Blake Megido #Emma - The Goody-Goody - Blake Megido #Will - The Sarcastic Skater - CartoonHopper #Yang - The Kid - Conker511 '''Evicted - Day 1 #Maya - The Asian Actress - CartoonHopper Evicted - Day 1 Table Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome new Houseguests! Since there are no returnees, get to know each other for the first time. Carter: *Arrives* YAY! I have always wanted to be here! *Laughs* Cool! Jessica: *Arrives* Ugh! Shut up! I am going to win this, and no one is going to get in my way! Lydia : *Arrives* Well Howdy Y'all it's a Mighty pleasure Kat : *Arrives* OOOOOOOHHHHHH I like this house but it could use like Sparkles and Kittens I love kittens and Pickles I really like pickles do you guys? *Talks really fast without stopping* Jessica: Shut up already! Auhhhh! Ugh! I hate people! Yin: Hui! I love pickles! And Kittens and i do not like sparkles -.- Yang: UGHR! Gurl you are so annoying, and i am only been here 10 secs! Lydia : Even more annoying than a Rat caught in your pipes Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Welcome new Houseguests to Big Family 8: The Second Generation! The producers said you better be funnier than the older cast. Anyways, if you have seen any season of Big Family, which if you haven't, you live under a rock, but the rules will be the same. There will be Head of Household challenges, Nomination ceremonies, Veto competitions, Veto ceremonies, and eviction ceremonies daily. Lots of ceremonies, I know... If you are the last one standing, you are obviously the winner. Make friends, win challenges, and act like a Big Family! Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: For your first Head of Household challenge, I will be giving you a break. You will all answer the same question. The best true answer will win Head of Household. Simple, right? Your question is.... What is your deepest darkest secret? You all knew it was going to HAVE to be revealed, but not first. Hahaha! Share below! Mabel: *recording* Well..... I-i..... I'M NOT ACTUALLY FAMOUS! My fan base is mainly including all my back up accounts, just so I'd gain 1,000,000 subs! Yin: I support Justin Bieber, HIS SONGS ARE REALLY GOOD! Yang: I make yin do my homework! D: Yiin: Since when is that a secret? Yang: SINCE I CAME ON THIS SHOW! Dreyk: ...this question... Well, my deepest, most darkest, gloomiest secret is...I care more about my reputation than anything else. Like, anything else. Fiona:…………………I'm......scared of ballerinas..... they're so evil but DON'T TELL ANYONE! >:( Lucky: *wakes up* Oh, sorry... You guys are just like...... THE MOST BORING CAST EVER!!! I don't know how I'm gonna choose someone. It's between infamous girl, Bieber-fever person, homework copying weirdo, reputation jerk, and the ballerina criminal. Well.... I guess the winner is............ MABEL!! You at least revealed something that was unknown.... Nominations '''Lucky: Okay, Mabel. You have a special job today for Head of Household. Of course, you will nominate two Houseguests for eviction, but you will automatically get to vote to evict one person of your choice. '''Lucky: By the power of Random.org, Mabel votes to evict Maya and nominates Jessica and Estelle. That means Maya you are the first person evicted from the Big Family 8 house AND Jessica and Estelle, you must fight to stay in the game. Veto Competition '''Lucky: The first person to correctly guess my favorite song will win veto. By the way, if you think these challenges are easy, think again... Jessica: I don't know... this one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXEJjtBouRA Carter: THIS ONE! *Laughs* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci-KxKP4EeQ Lucky: Of course Jessica know I love to get lucky... So she wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Obviously Jessica, you are vetoing yourself, but who do you choose the replacement nominee to be? Jessica: Actually, ince it looks like Estelle is going to die anyways, and since Yang is annoying as he**, I switch Estelle out for Yang. Lucky: Wow! Such a stupid move! Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Jessica and Yang have been nominated for eviction. Mabel and the nominees cannot vote. Carter: I vote Yang! Because Jessica's scary, and I know if I voted her, she'd beat me to a pulp. *Gulps* Dreyk: Jessica isn't scary >.> (CONF) I vote Jessica. Emma: Well...that was kind of a stupid move, Jessica, so I have to vote you. Estelle: I vote to evict Yang. Sasha: I vote to evict Yang. Carmelina: *gulps* I... uh... vote Yang... Gerald: Yang. Lucky: Sorry, Yang, but you are the second person to be evicted from the Big Family house. Good night Houseguests! Yang: YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! Atleast i did the challenge, oh and Chris, I AM A ****ING GIRL! Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning remaining Houseguests! Congratulations! You made it past Day 1! BUT it only gets harder from now.... Oh, and by the way... TRIPLE EVICTION TONIGHT! Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: It's a Big Family Day 2 tradition.... We're playing BIG FAMILY PLATFORM PUSH!!!! It only takes ONE (I REPEAT ONE) line to push another Houseguest off. The last one standing wins HOH. And you know what, why not? We will put the same twist in it today. The HOH will nominate people and vote to evict someone. Good luck and GO! Carmelina: *pushes Estelle* Gerald: *pushes Sasha* Yin: *pushes Jessica* Mabel: *pushes Yin, recording self* OMG, I'M LIKE SO GONNA WIN THIS! :D Fiona: *pushes Mabel* Just shut up >-> Lucky: KEEP PUSHING! Carter: *Pushes Dreyk* Fiona: *pushes Gerald* Carter: *Pushes Emma* Fiona: *pushes Carmelina* Carter: *Pushes Will* Fiona: *pushes Kat* Carter: *Pushed Fiona* Sorry! Carter: *Pushes Lydia* (I know this is sort of godplay, but if you don't like this Lucky, or if Dawn gets on, you can change or get rid of it!) '''Lucky: And Carter wins HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Carter who do you vote to evict and which three people do you nominate for eviction?